firestars_haven_mcfandomcom-20200213-history
Lunarstar
Lunarstar is the current leader of WindClan and a power cat with the power of Lunar Aura. Appearance Lunarstar is a beautiful, snow white she-cat with turquoise eyes and golden rings around the pupils. She has a silver ombre on her ears, muzzle, paws, tail, and underbelly. She also has an unusually long tail and medium length fur. Personality Before Corruption Lunarstar is a kind, sweet, loyal individual who loves socializing and sharing tongues with her clanmates. She can be a little stubborn and arrogant but loves to fight for her clan and for what’s right. Lunarstar is quiet when thinking and she often is lost in thought. She's able to keep things light-hearted and friendly as well as humorous. Lunarstar particularly doesn’t like fighting without necessity and turns her nose away from any forms of bloodshed. She strives to have the best intentions for her clan and strives for a peaceful world for the clans altogether. Lunarstar acquired her mother's personality and her father's passion. After Corruption Backstory Early Life Lunarkit was born to Primrosebriar, a moor runner and Fallowscar, a tunneler. She was born along with her sister, Russetkit, close in age and from the same litter. Primrosebriar and Fallowscar were kind but strict parents, leaving Lunarkit determined to make them proud. She and Russetkit got into trouble often, trying to act upon their determination and desperately tried to impress their parents. Lunarkit was desperate to be an apprentice so a brilliant idea came to her head as she told her sister that they should try catching prey for the clan to prove their skills. They snuck out of camp and headed out into the moors. The two kits stumbled across a badger set, finding the badger that lived there as well. Terrified, Russetkit and Lunarkit ran, the badger close on their heels. A WindClan patrol came just in time before the badger was able to kill Russetkit, but it was able to injure her greatly. - Apprenticeship Upon becoming apprentices, they both trained together, shared tongues together and were noticeably two peas in a pod. Lunarpaw’s mentor, Talonwing, trained her hard and well to learn the ways of tunneling. He wasn’t a new Warrior and was considered a well-known tunneler among his clanmates. Lunarpaw wanted to follow in her father’s footsteps while Russetpaw wanted to follow in their mother’s. Training hard, Lunarpaw earned her father’s pride and she felt accomplished. A few moons later she and her father went on a patrol near the river and they stumbled across another patrol of ShadowClan. Tension rose as both of the patrols argued and finally, it broke out into a border fight. Fallowscar was killed by a ShadowClan warrior and that was what ended the skirmish. Bloodied, shocked and traumatized, Lunarpaw retreated along with her clanmates, bearing the bad news as well as a new weight upon her shoulders. Lunarpaw fell into a deep depression after the fight and wouldn’t move from her nest to train. Russetpaw convinced her to train once again and the two were reconnected and their bond stronger than ever. She had Russetpaw and her mother to help her along the way through her life and she made it out strong thanks to them. Primrosebriar died from sickness a few days after Russetpaw and Lunarpaw became warriors. Warrior Life They earned their names Lunarmist and Russetpool when they reached the ripe age of twelve moons old and have been very close ever since. Working hard, Lunarmist became a trusted and well known Tunneler, training a young and feisty apprentice named Steppepaw who became a warrior named Steppefall. Lunarmist then received another apprentice named Citruspaw, who is known to be arrogant and cocky. Deputy Life Lunarmist became Deputy not long after becoming a Warrior and she took on a new apprentice, Swiftpaw. She trained him well, honing his skills to the best of her ability, turning a shy and insecure apprentice into a fine tunneler. While patrolling the WindClan borders she met many cats including Fangstorm and Furywind, becoming friends with both. A WindClan cat named Featherfoot went on a killing spree, only killing apprentices. He had a very strange and unusual smell of certain herbs that was left behind of his victims. Featherfoot turned to killing Citruspaw, leaving in a hurry when he heard Lunarmist coming to find her apprentice. She found him on the moors, bloody and unable to talk and tell her who attacked him. Lunarmist screamed for help but no one came. She knew there was no chance for her apprentice to survive so she gave him the name Citrusmoon upon his last breath. Later in her life, Hawkstar told Lunarmist that he believed there was still hope that his family still was out there. Leaving WindClan in the young deputy's paws, he started on his long journey. Leafshade, the WindClan medicine cat told her that StarClan came up with a prophecy, that medicine cat's word is law and the leader and deputy are now under them. Shocked, naive, and unable to comprehend this message, Lunarmist allowed Leafshade to take over the clan for she had a strong belief in StarClan and didn't question her ancestors. Little did the deputy know, that it was the Dark Forest disguised as StarClan while the starry cats were imprisoned by the Dark Forest. Leafshade became more of a tyrant, executing Steppefall and exiling Lightningtail. Leafshade was exiled by her own apprentice, Oatpaw now Oatleap, and left WindClan for good, leaving Lunarmist back in charge. Hawkstar came back a couple of moons later, grieved by his family who he had to kill with his own claws. After all the events that had happened, Lunarmist was sure that peace would finally settle in her clan, but alas her wishes weren't answered. A cat named Whitefrost came into leadership and took Hawkstar and Tigerstar as prisoner, leaving WindClan and RiverClan exposed and under his control. WindClan was ambushed and Lunarmist fought with Larksong on the Highledge. Claw to claw, the two fought and Larksong got the upperhand and uprooted the deputy, allowing her to fall from the Highledge. Unable to move and very injured, Lunarmist's only option was to give up and let Whitefrost, now Whitestar, take over the clan. Hawkstar and Tigerstar eventually were able to get out of their icy prison - Leadership Developing... Power (Lunar Aura) Details Lunarstar has the ability to prevent damage for short periods of time, and abilities of a normal cat would be strengthened. (i.e. running for longer periods of time, being stronger in battle, etc.) Power Drawbacks Lunarstar can only use these powers at nighttime. Her powers will vary depending on the moon cycle. If it is a full moon, her powers are at their height and if it is a new moon, her powers are at their lowest. Or if there is no moon (completely covered by mass and thick clouds, if she is deep underground, etc.) she can not use her power at all. Lunarstar depends on the moon once this power was granted to her, meaning she must use it often to stay alive. If she isn't able to ‘rejuvenate’ she will become very weak and within time, she will become extremely sick and barely able to function without the moon. She can rejuvenate by ‘moon-basking’ where she sits under the moon to take in its power to restore strength and health. How fast she recovers is, again, where the moon is at its cycle. The time stamps for Lunarstar without the moon is: * A day without the moon: Character is unaffected and unaware * Two days without the moon: Character is feeling weaker and is aware * A week without the moon: Character is extremely weak, fatigued, can barely move, and extremely sick As the days go on, Lunarstar becomes weaker. This was implemented so I am forced to actively use her power for her to stay alive. This is also applied to preventing damage. On a full moon, Lunarstar can prevent damage to her for a longer period of time (no more than an hour) than a new moon, which only prevents damage for a few seconds.Category:WindClan Category:Deputies Category:Highranks Category:Characters Category:Power Cats